Playing With Fire
by Selene Hiroshi
Summary: Ri Uzumaki is an eight year old girl, sister to Madara and Naruto Uzumaki. Her sister's a powerful Junin, and her brother's as powerful as the Demon Fox. What of Ri, a girl with enormous power. [[HIATUS]]


**Playing With Fire  
Author:**** Selene Hiroshi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Ri Uzumaki is an eight year old girl, sister to Madara and Naruto Uzumaki. Her sister's a powerful Junin, and her brother's as powerful as the Demon Fox. What of Ri, a girl with enormous power.  
Author's Note: Had to get this off my mind! The Fourth's name is not his real name. R and R people. And, I am not giving up on my other story. I just want to write two at once..**

Chapter One - Mommy's Father

"Onii-san!" yelled Kayri Uzumaki. Her blonde hair flew after her, as she raced towards her brother. Little Kayri was eight years old, and her brother was fifteen. "Ri-san, how was your day?" asked her brother, Naruto Uzumaki, as he lifted the small girl into his arms. "It was fun! I'm going to be the best ninja ever! Believe it!" she said, quoting Naruto. "Very funny, Ri-san. Otoo-san is waiting for us at home, Onee-san is back!" exclaimed Naruto, to his little sister.

The two blonde siblings walked down the main road of Konoha, towards the Uzumaki home. Uzumaki Kendra and her husband, Uzumaki Yondaime lived in a two storey manor, near the base of the Hokage Mountian. Uzumaki Yondaime had blonde hair and blue eyes, which both his children had inherited. Uzumaki Kendra had pale blue eyes and white hair. She also had a secret, that Kayri would figure out.

Kayri and Naruto reached the Uzumaki manor, and entered, to find their father and mother, with the other Uzumaki sibling. Madara Uzumaki, the seventeen year old sister of Naruto and Kayri, stood, her blonde hair shimmering, and her blue eyes sparkling. "Hello Otoo-san, we're home." said Naruto, as he barged into the room. Madara grinned at the Uzumaki boy, and nodded to Kenra and Yondaime.

She bade her siblings good bye, and walked out. "Where is Onee-san going, Okaa-san?" asked Naruto. "She is going away again." replied Kendra. She eyed her two children. "Ri-san, come with me." she requested, walking outside. Kayri looked at her brother, and followled their mother.

"As you know, your father doesn't know anything of my heritage." started Kendra. "Yes, Okaa-chan. Otoo-chan never says anything about you, whenever Onii-san or I ask." replied Kayri. "Well, I am going to tell you of my heritage, but this is between me and you." said Kendra, smiling. "Okay, Okaa-chan." said Kayri, smiling back.

"When I was a baby, I was kidnapped by Orochimaru, an evil man. He injected a powerful curse into my body, a curse called the _Curse Seal of Heaven_. There are only four other people with this curse seal. They are Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Madara Uzumaki and ... Kayri 'Ri' Uzumaki." started Kendra. Kayri looked at her mother. "That seal, on my neck. That's the curse seal, right?" asked Kayri. She felt for it, and of course, it was always there, just under her left ear. Her mother nodded.

"I became a Chuunin at the age of six. At seven, I was Jonin level, and I left Orochimaru, at eight years old. He had tortured me enough. Naruto was nine by then, and I knew of him. I escaped to Konoha, and adopted by Kakashi Hatake. He renamed me Kendra Hatake. When I lived with Orochimaru, my name was Yuuri Orochimaru. I hated that name, so when I was named Kendra, I was happy." Kendra paused, and smiled.

"When did Kakashi-san become leader of Otoo-chan's team?" asked Kayri. "I can't remember, but Naruto was around ten or twelve, I think. I was around nine or eleven, I can't remember, and Kakashi-san left at me home, with my lovely cat, Trix." said Kendra. "When did you and Otoo-chan meet, Okaa-chan?" Kayri asked again. "When Kakashi-san came back to Konoha with his team, Naruto was fifteen. We flirted with each other, and when I was eighteen, and he was nineteen, we married. We had Madara two years later, then Naruto two years later. The demon fox, Kyuubi, then invaded the village, and your Otoo-chan sealed the fox in Naruto's body."

'When was I born, Okaa-chan?" asked Kayri. "You were born seven years later, when most of the fighting was over." said Kendra. "Why is there such an age gape between Madara, Naruto and I?" complained Kayri. "Because, of the fighting, and because everyone hated Naruto." explained Kendra. "Did people hate me?" Kayri asked. "Yes.. my darling little girl." whispered Kendra. Kayri stood, glared at her mother, and using her ninjutsu skills, yelled "Shunshin no Jutsu!" In a flash, Kayri had disappeared. Kendra stared at the spot where her eight year old had vanished and moaned. "I'm sorry, Ri..."

Kayri hit a tree, and fell to the ground. "Crap." she muttered, having learnt the word from her Onii-san. "Little girls should not be swearing." said a relaxed voice. Kayri looked up. It was Kakashi Hatake, her mother's adoptive father. She looked at her grandfather, and sighed. "Kendra told me you ran away from her, using the Shunshin no Jutsu." started Kakashi. "I did. Kakashi-san, do you know Okaa-chan's truths?" asked Kayri.

"Let me tell you about my wife.." said Kakashi. "You were married?" asked Kayri. "Yes, to a woman with your name. She was Kayri Yamanaka, aunt of Ino Yamanaka, who I know you know. Rai, as everyone called her, loved me, and our child. We had a baby daughter, and she was kidnapped when she was a week old, by Orochimaru. That daughter, was Kendra Uzumaki, your mother. Rai and I separated, she blamed me for Kendra's kidnapping. So, when I found Kendra again, those years later, I adopted her, and never told her that she was Rai's daughter, my own child."

Kayri looked at her grandfather. "Kakashi-san, Okaa-chan told me about the Curse seal. I need to find Madara, or that Sasuke Uchiha person. They can teach me it." annouced Kayri. "Ri, your an eight year old girl. Youcan't just go off on your own." said Kakashi. "I can and will. Good bye, Kakashi-san." she said, ripping off her necklace, and handing it to him. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" she yelled.

And, away she went, leaving a bewilded old man behind.

**Read ...**

**And ...**

**Review ...**

**(Down There -points-)**


End file.
